Song Fics
by jayxx
Summary: Short stories based off of songs. Mainly Lucaya, Riarkle, and Rilaya, but I do all ships and take requests.
1. I Miss You by Grey - Lucaya

**Author's Note:**

 **Just a slightly sad Lucaya one shot based off of "I Miss You" by Grey.**

* * *

 ** _I Miss You By Grey_**

After they stopped talking, seeing Lucas in the halls killed Maya. In the beginning, she didn't believe she'd ever know how to act like he was just another stranger. Having to act like she didn't know him better than everyone was so hard. Her mind rattled with things only she knew about him, his family life, his past, she knew things even Zay didn't know about him. He had completely confided in her. It was so weird to her that she knew his past like the back of her hand but she had no idea what was going on his life in the moment. Thinking about him confiding in anyone else the way he did with her hurt. She knew it was selfish but she didn't want anyone to know him the way she did. But the worst part was she knew he still held her secrets. He still knows she used to cry at night because of her dad, sometimes she wonders if he can tell she still does. There were days where her dad would pop in and out of her life which always left her crying in her room at night. It became a routine for Lucas to sneak in through her window to comfort her, he would hold her in silence while she cried until she was ready to talk. He was the only one who truly understood her, because he was the only one she let in.

After they stop talking she would find herself typing in his name on her phone whenever something happened. She had gotten so used to going to him right away, and she forgot what it was like to not have someone to tell everything to, or someone to sneak in her window at three in the morning just because she was sad. Eventually Zay filled his place, she could never go to Riley when she was missing Lucas so she began to confide in him instead. After everything that happened with the triangle she stopped going to Riley with the real issues, they were still close, but she found it harder to talk to her about her problems, especially the ones she used to talk to Lucas about. And even though she found an amazing friend in Zay, forming a bond they didn't have before, she still missed going to Lucas for everything. He had this insane calming effect on her that just made everything okay, no one else had that power over her.

Every time they accidentally made eye contact she wondered if he missed her too. She would wonder how much he thought of her, if at all. As much as she tried not to, he was always on her mind, but she refused to admit that to anyone, even herself. She stopped talking about him, even to Zay, and began thinking about other guys, but Lucas was always in the back of her mind, no matter what she just couldn't shake her thoughts about him away. After a while, she finally learned how to live without him, but it wasn't by choice. Part of her wishes she knew how long it took Lucas to stop thinking about her. Was it the moment he started dating Riley? When did he stop caring? Sometimes she wishes he would check in, ask about her dad, or something. But he didn't, it was complete silence. But that was probably for the best, she knew if she heard from him again she wouldn't want to let him go again. Getting over him was the hardest thing she ever had to do, and she wasn't sure if she could do that again. On her worst days, she would convince herself he never thought about her, or even cared at all. She knew she was insane to think about that, but not having him anymore made her wonder if she ever had him in the first place.

One night when her dad left once again she cracked. Without thinking she texted him, 'I need you.' Ten minutes later he was sneaking in her window and holding her while she was crying like nothing had changed. Without saying anything he laid next to her and pulled her into his chest. She never expected to be in his arms again, or to ever tell him again that she needed him, but she did, and he was there. It was just like old times, he gently ran his hands through her hair, and clutched her to his chest like he was never going to let go. And she sobbed, but it wasn't just for her dad, it was because she realized she wanted him to just hold her forever, and she wasn't sure if this was going to change anything or if she'd have to get over him again. She couldn't help but wonder if he held Riley like this, if he comforted her the same way when she was sad, and that thought sent more tears streaming down her cheeks which he carefully dried away.

That night was the moment she realized just how much she had missed him in the past few months. Being next to him just felt right and she suddenly felt whole again, every time he was around it made everything okay, she forgot how that felt. She missed his body, not _only_ in a sexual way. She missed his hands running through her hair because he knew it calmed her down, she missed the gentle patterns he would trace on her back, she missed the comforting feeling of her head on his chest. She just missed having him with her, she loved everything about him and she almost forgot how much she did. In the back of her head she knew being with him would hurt her even more because she would have to restart getting over him, but laying in his arms as he comforted her was the best feeling.

His eyes met hers and his lips parted as if debating if he should speak, "I missed you."


	2. Things by Maggie Lindemann - Lucaya

**Author's Note:**

 **Yet another Lucaya one shot, based off of Things by Maggie Lindemann. Not all of these stories will be Lucaya and I take requests of songs/pairings.**

* * *

 ** _Things by Maggie Lindemann_**

He woke her up with kisses, peppering the skin of her forehead and laughed when she scrunched her nose and hid her face into his side pulling him closer by his shirt. He buried his face into her hair muttering compliments and 'I love yous' which caused her to smile and mumble something into his chest about not wanting to wake up, he rolled her over slightly to look into her eyes and gently ran his hand through her long blonde hair. Somehow it always surprised him how beautiful she was right in the morning. He loved the innocence and pureness she seemed to radiate, her beauty was so natural it was breath taking. She usually covered up her freckles with foundation but he loved her without the makeup, he loved the parts of her she tried so hard to conceal. The makeup made her confident and she liked it, so he refused to say anything because all that mattered was that she loved herself; but nevertheless, seeing her without makeup was his favorite part of every morning. He didn't think he'd ever get over the masterpiece in front of him. Years later and she still had him captivated, it amazed him. He knew she never believed him whenever he complimented her in the morning so he kept his mouth shut as he stared at the beauty in front of him. Desperately he tried to comprehend what he did to deserve her, but he couldn't think of anything. All he could think about was how incredibly lucky he was to hold her in his arms.

Maya raised an eyebrow and broke the silence after a few moments of his watching her, her voice groggy, "What are you staring at Ranger Rick?"

"You're just, beautiful." He said, and in that moment, she could see the love in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile. She knew her hair was sticking up and there was some smudged mascara from the day before, but she also knew he meant it. She knew all he saw was beauty, even when she couldn't see it for herself. She wasn't a patricianly insecure person but she had her moments, and no matter what he was always there to compliment her and pick her up. And because of that she knew that she had finally found someone who loved her for her. He saw the worst parts of her, but he loved them all the same and he was there telling her how beautiful she was even when she was a crying mess. She knew his love for her was real, and it was extremely thankful for it. And she knew she was incredibly lucky that the person who loved her, was the one she was head over heels for. Her heart was completely his, which was a terrifying fact for her, but she knew it was just that, a fact. She had loved him like this for as long as she remembered, and she doesn't remember the first moment she realized how much she loved him, because it wasn't one moment of realization. 

Falling in love with him was a process. It was a process of beginning to love his little mannerisms, like the way he would absent mindedly run his hands through her hair, or the patterns he would trace on her arm while he was talking. It was like he didn't even notice that he couldn't keep his hands off of her. But she didn't mind it. After a while she found herself missing those little touches whenever he wasn't around. She always found herself missing the way he'd move his hands when he talked, or the sparkle she always found in his eyes whenever he looked at her. It was the little things he did that made her want him, the things he didn't even notice he did, the ones that weren't significant to anyone else. Those were the things that made him uniquely him, and she loved them.

But it was the bigger things that really made her fall for him. Like how whenever he was nearby everything was easier because she knew she would be okay. His hand in hers made her feel like she could take on the world. His comforting presence became needed in her everyday life; without him nothing felt right. So, he became a part of her daily routine, wake up, text Lucas, get picked up by Lucas, walk to class with Lucas, spend time with Lucas, survive because of Lucas. They were attached at the hip and neither of them wanted it any other way. Just being with him seemed to instantly calm her down in any situation. When she got into a fight with some kid who was picking up on Riley everyone noticed Lucas pull her away, and she instantly melted into his arms. Her head laid on his chest with closed eyes as he whispered to her. She doesn't even remember what he said, but it doesn't matter, it wasn't what he said that helped her, it was his voice, his existence, his everything that calmed her down. The truth was she needed him. She hated admitting that she, Maya Hart, needed anyone, but she did. She needed his love, she needed the love and the nice guy she deserved. Once she got a taste of what she deserved to have, she planned on never letting go. 

Everything he said had the uncanny ability to make her feel safe. He was her safe place; his arms were her home. Lucas was one of the only stable things in her life when everything with her dad happened. She would go to him whenever her dad left again and he would be there to pick her up and make her laugh until she was okay again. She trusted him with her life, and he trusted her with his. If she had asked he'd give her the world, and she knew he would. He held all of her secrets, and she held all of his. When he moved out of his dad's house into his mom's Maya was the only one who truly knew why. She was even the one helping him pack his room. When he had to hold back the pain his dad's words brought to him Maya was the one he called. When she had to hold back the pain her dad's leaving brought to her Lucas was the one she called. They told each other everything. Even when they both lost so much they stayed together. Because they had each other and that's all that mattered. Their love was all that mattered to both of them.


	3. On Purpose by Sabrina Carpenter - Rilaya

**_On Purpose by Sabrina Carpenter_**

For most of Maya's life she didn't realize what that feeling was whenever she looked into Riley's eyes. She could never put it into words, it was just the feeling of home, the feeling of safety. She knew if Riley was around that everything would be okay because that's all that mattered to her. Whenever her home life was bad she always went to Riley because she was Maya's safe place. If she had Riley then she knew that it would work out, because it always had. When Maya was little and her parents were fighting, she would sneak out and run straight to Riley's, because at Riley's she could pretend everything was okay. Even at an early age she knew Riley's arms were her favorite place. Growing up, Maya never realized her feelings were definitely not platonic, and she didn't realize she was falling for her best friend. From childhood, all the girls needed was each other. Riley was Maya's everything, and without knowing it the two fell. With each touch, each extended glance, and each shared laughter, they fell deeper for each other.

Looking into those bright blue eyes always led Riley straight home. She was much quicker about realizing how she felt about Maya. Every time she was near her, her heart would beat faster. Holding her hand just felt right, falling asleep with Maya in her arms just felt right. With incredibly accepting parents and a very open mind she wasn't scared. She wasn't afraid of the feelings she felt about Maya, but she knew no matter what she wasn't going to let her feelings get in the way of their friendship. Riley loved Maya, whether their relationship was platonic or not that was the truth.

Their words weren't meant to fix each other. The comforting speech Maya gave Riley after she broke up with her boyfriend wasn't supposed to end with her Maya's arms around her as they fell asleep. Maya's words weren't supposed to make Riley feel like everything was alright, but they did. Because she knew wasn't her boyfriend she loved, it was the girl who the bright blue eyes and warm embrace. Riley knew how hard she was falling for Maya, and she couldn't stop it, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. All they needed was each other because that's all that ever mattered to either of them.

Before realizing her true feelings, Riley was the first to realize how much she needed her best friend. In ninth grade, she had her first panic attack. She could barely breathe and tears were streaming down her face; the first thing she did was call Maya. Just a few minutes later her best friend climbed through the window and pulled her into her lap softly singing to her and playing with her hair. She wiped her tears away and held her close whispering that it would be okay. In that moment, Riley realized she would do anything to keep her best friend by her side. She realized just how much she needed Maya to survive. She never realized that it was Maya who made everything okay; when she was scared to have a younger brother, Maya was the one who reassured her that nothing would change her parents' love for her. When she lost her favorite teddy bear, Maya was there, even though she had other things she wanted to do, she stayed. Maya always stayed.

When Maya first admitted to Riley that she wanted to be an artist Riley wasn't surprised at all. She knew her best friend's place was always in an art room. Riley had found her own place on stage. When she started taking theater she realized how much she loved drama and acting, so when she landed the lead role in _Romeo and Juliet,_ she didn't hesitate to offer up Maya for decorating the back grounds. Of course, this was another ploy to spend even more time with her best friend, but she also wanted them both to be doing their favorite things together. They stayed after school together every day; Maya would paint the back drops and listen to Riley practicing her lines with ease. That was easily their favorite part of the day. What Riley didn't see was the way Maya watched her while she was practicing, Riley always had this shine in her eye that showed her love for theater, Maya loved that more than anything. At the same time, Maya didn't notice the way Riley would watch her while she was painting, her hair would fall from her messy bun, and often paint was smeared on her jeans, but Riley thought she never looked more beautiful than in those moments.

As cheesy as it was, Maya was the light in the darkness for Riley. She had a period of darkness, she didn't feel good enough, she thought she'd never measure up to her parents, she thought she'd never equate to anything. Maya was the only one who could pull her out of that; constantly reminding her it was okay not to be positive all the time, and that it was okay to admit life sucks sometimes. Maya was the one who saved her from herself. Maya was the only one Riley ever truly let in because she understood how Riley felt more than anyone. She was always the one who made everything okay for Riley.

The first time they kissed they were both terrified. That was the first moment Riley had ever feared her feelings for Maya; she was terrified she would lose her. But Maya was worse, insanely nervous, she was so afraid that she would ruin everything with the one person she loved more than anything. The moment they kissed they both just stopped, they stopped being so afraid, they started realizing just how much they loved each other. They realized it wasn't one sided and it was nothing to be so scared of. To them it just felt right.


End file.
